ND/Caoilinn Uí Finnghail
Caoilinn ("Kaylinn") is the the eldest daughter of a Dynfarch tribal chief from northern Zerniless - one of the last remaining holdouts in the region loyal to the Fae Queen. Fifteen years ago, the tribe's chief hunter, Maodhóg Ó Cuanáin, killed the chief, turned his coat, and led the tribe into service with the Empire. Caoilinn fled to the Fae Court, where she served with some distinction and grew into a skilled general in her own right. She was sent south by the Queen after contact with Ambassador ' group was lost. ;Attributes 89 :ST 29 4 (Includes +18 from 'Extra ST') :DX 12 40 :IQ 11 15 :HT 12 10 (Includes +1 from 'Extra HT') :Hit Points 29 :Will 11 10 :Perception 11 10 :Fatigue Points 12 :Basic Lift 192 :Damage 3d/3d+2 :Dodge 10 :Basic Speed 6 :Basic Move 7 0 (Includes +1 from 'Extra Basic Move') :Ground Move 10 ;Advantages 155 :Born War-Leader 6 30 :Dynfarch (Centaur) Racial Template 60 ::Claws (Hooves) 3 ::Enhanced Move 1/2 (Ground) 10 ::Extra Basic Move 1 5 ::Extra HT 1 10 ::Extra Legs (4 Legs) 5 ::Extra ST 18 (Size, -20%) 72 ::Lifting ST 2 (Size, -20%) 2 ::Teeth (Sharp Teeth) 1 ::Terrain Adaptation (Forest) 5 ::Fur 1 ::Penetrating Voice 1 ::Faerie Mana Dependency -25 ::Increased SM 2 -20 ::Restricted Diet (Very Common; Fresh Meat) -10 :Charisma 2 10 :Combat Reflexes 15 :Gifted Commander (Fire Class Commander) 5 :Gifted Commander (Stonewall) 5 :Luck 15 :Stalker 1 5 :Talker 2 10 ;Perks 3 :Grip Mastery (Pole Weapons) 1 :Reach Mastery (Pole Weapons) 1 :Weapon Bond (Heartseeker) 1 ;Disadvantages -35 :Code of Honor (Xia) -10 :Obsession (Kill Maodhóg Ó Cuanáin and take leadership of her tribe back) -10 :Selfless (12 or less) -5 :Sense of Duty (Fae Court) -10 ;Quirks 0 ;Skills 88 :Brawling DX/E - DX+2 14 4 :Camouflage IQ/E - IQ+0 12 1* :Detect Lies Per/H - Per+1 12 2^ :Diplomacy IQ/H - IQ+1 12 2†^ :Fast-Talk IQ/A - IQ+2 13 2†^ :Hiking HT/A - HT+0 12 1* :Intelligence Analysis IQ/H - IQ+5 16 2‡ :Intimidation Will/A - Will+1 12 4 :Leadership IQ/A - IQ+9 20 4†‡ :Naturalist (Earth) IQ/H - IQ-1 10 2 :Navigation (Land) IQ/A - IQ+0 11 1 :Pole Weapons DX/H - DX+6 18 28 :Psychology (Applied) IQ/H - IQ+1 12 2^ :Shield (Shield) DX/E - DX+4 16 12 :Soldier IQ/A - IQ+5 16 1‡ :Stealth DX/A - DX+2 14 4* :Strategy (Land) IQ/H - IQ+7 18 8‡ :Survival (Forest) Per/A - Per-1 10 1 :Tactics IQ/H - IQ+5 16 2‡ :Thrown Weapon (Spear) DX/E - DX+2 14 4 :Tracking Per/A - Per+0 11 1* :* Includes +1 from 'Stalker' :† Includes +2 from 'Charisma', either at all times (Leadership, Public Speaking) or for Reaction Rolls (Diplomacy, Fast-Talk, Intimidaiton, Sex Appeal, Savoir-Faire, Streetwise) :^ Includes +2 from 'Talker' :‡ Includes +6 from 'Born War-Leader ;Techniques 0 ;Points Summary :Attributes/Secondary Characteristics 89 :Advantages/Perks/TL/Languages/Cultural Familiarities 155 :Disadvantages/Quirks -35 :Skills/Techniques/Spells 88 :Unspent 0 := Total 300 ;Deed CP & Enchantments (Spent/Earned) :Weapon: -/- :Armor: -/- :Choice: -/- ::Enchantments ;Equipment ;Weapons ;Loadouts & Encumbrance